1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and to an in vitro method for modeling the iontophoretic sampling or delivery of substances through a membrane, such as the excised skin of a mammal. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a device and to a method for the iontophoretic delivery or sampling of substances through the intact skin of a living mammal. Specifically, the apparatus is a device which placed on the same side of intact skin has a positive electrode, a negative electrode and an electrically insulating material separating the electrodes. In still another aspect the present invention relates to an iontophoretic method of continuously monitoring the levels of bioactive materials in a subject and using a feedback mechanism to maintain effective levels.
2. Description of Related Art